In current collection systems, tasking one or more surveillance resources (such as, for example, one or more sensors on one or more spacecraft) to surveil a target typically involves generating one or more tasks for the surveillance resources, getting a central tasking authority (CTA) to approve the tasks, and then deploying the tasks to the surveillance resources. Generating a task for a surveillance resource often requires specialized expertise, and approval from a CTA often requires considerable time. As a result, current collection systems typically do not enable users to readily task surveillance resources to surveil targets.